gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Gone
''"In the blink of an eye. Everyone disappears. GONE. Everyone except for the Quagmire. Teens. Middle schoolers. Toddlers. But not a single adult. No teachers, no cops, no doctors, no parents. Gone, too, are the phones, internet, and television. There is no way to get help.'' Hunger threatens. Bullies rule. A sinister creature lurks. Animals are mutating. And the teens themselves are changing, developing new talents- unimaginable, dangerous, deadly powers- that grow stronger by the day. It's a terrifying new world. Sides are being chosen and a war is imminent." Introduction A regular day. Just another six hours at school. Then? Poof. Everybody is gone. Teachers. Parents. Anybody over the age of fourteen. Phones, television, anything to get help. Just gone. The FAYZ. A perfect circle, twenty miles in diameter. Its center is the power plant. Its barrier is painful to the touch. And nobody can get out. Sam Temple, known as School Bus Sam, is confused. Astrid the Genius is afraid. Charles Merriman and the bullies reign supreme. And as they search for autistic Little Pete, their new world develops. Some find themselves in terrible situations. Lana finds herself dying in a terrible car crash, bones shattered. Others take advantage of the newfound freedom. Albert finds a way to open the McDonald's to feed the children. And yet others become leaders. The children of Coates Academy appear in town, lead by Caine Soren. Forgotten twin brother of Sam Temple, he and his lieutenants Drake Merwin and Diana Ladris take control of the small town of Perdido Beach. Some of the survivers aren't sure if they like that. Then the most terrifying development occurs. Some- teens, children, animals- are discovering they have impossible mutations. Some can create deadly light, others fire. They can see the power levels of others, or move things with their mind. Animals mutate, finding themselves able to speak or even fly. And others have nothing at all- no protection against the mutants. The battle is only just beginning. Plot In the small town of Perdido Beach, California, everyone fifteen and over mysteriously disappears in the blink of an eye. In school, no one knows what to do and there is mass chaos and confusion among the remaining population. Sam Temple steps up and tries to save a mutated girl who tries to kill him from a burning building. She does not survive, but Sam reveals that he has the power to shoot beams of light from his hands (the girl had the power to shoot streams of liquid fire from her hands). Not fully understanding the situation he is in, he decides to look for Little Pete, the autistic little brother of Astrid (the local kid genius and Sam’s love interest in the story). Along with Astrid Ellison and Quinn Gaither, Sam’s best friend, the group discovers an energy barrier that cuts off the kids from the outside world. Along the way, they find Edilio Escobar, who decides to join them.Still on the beach, Astrid notices that seagulls have talons. The group later comes across town bully Orc and his sidekick Howard, who has nicknamed the barrier the FAYZ (Fallout Alley Youth Zone). They find Astrid's brother Little Pete in the nuclear power plant (Astrid and Pete's father's workplace) in which there was a major accident 15 years ago when a meteorite hit and caused an explosion spewing radiation everywhere, hence the nickname Fallout Alley. They also find a map of radiation patterns. The fallout radius from the nuclear power plant lines exactly up with the energy barrier. Later, Sam scares Little Pete, who uses strange powers to choke Sam. It is revealed Sam has his own powers (he can shoot green-white light from his hands when scared/angry). Astrid reveals she's known about Little Pete's powers for a while, and Sam tells the group he once accidentally used his light to burn off his step father's hand, thinking the man was going to attack his mother with a knife. When the group returns to town, vehicles arrive in Perdido Beach being driven by the students of Coates Academy, a school for the wealthy and troubled, where Sam's mother worked as a nurse. Leading the act is Caine Soren, who gains the townies’ trust by promising better leadership and life. But after using the local church for planning with other elected kids, the building suffers minor damages by a strange force, nearly killing one of the local bullies, Cookie. Apparently, Caine also has powers. Some of the other kids have powers, but all of them are different. Along with the psychopathic sadist student Drake Merwin, Caine soon takes command by using the local bullies to work for him and making Sam the fire chief because of his previous actions, soon resulting in the beating and death of a townie named "bouncing" Bette, killed by Orc, who was unaware of his own strength. Soon Caine and his lackeys steal Sam’s mother’s laptop and secret chest, and find out a powerful secret between Caine and Sam -They are fraternal twins and Caine was given up for adoption soon after his birth. Meanwhile, a girl named Lana is with her grandpa, who is driving through the desert when the "poof", or disappearance, occurs. The truck falls down a gulch. Lana is badly injured while Patrick, her dog, is mostly fine. Soon a mountain lion attacks Patrick, who was protecting Lana and Patrick is left dying slowly. Lana puts her hand on his neck hoping he will be okay and Lana falls unconscious. In the morning she finds Patrick perfectley fine with no injuries. She tries to heal herself, and it works after hours of resting her hands on her injured spots. Her power will later develop to work almost instantly. She soon gets to "Hermit Jim's" shack, but is then captured by a pack of coyotes, led by Pack Leader. The coyotes had been mutated by the FAYZ so that they can now speak, not to mention a slight growth in size. They take Lana to a strange creature in a mine shaft in the desert, who they call the Darkness. The Darkness orders her to teach the coyotes human ways. She does as they say for a while but eventually escapes back to the shack. Sam and the gang leave the town when Drake attempts to kill Astrid on Caine's orders. They escape to the far side of the FAYZ. They travel across the desert and encounter mutant rattlesnakes with wings. They meet Lana and become trapped in a shack and attacked by Pack Leader and the coyotes. Sam kills several of the coyotes and flying rattlesnakes. Meanwhile, Caine and his group return to Coates Academy to witness the disappearance of one of their classmates called Andrew, discovering that those who vanish are confronted by a monster that takes the shape of those they long to see the most. Sam's gang then meet Lana in the shack, but the shack is set on fire by the coyotes. They manage to escape thanks to Sam, who uses his power at his own will for the first time. However, they are then captured by Drake, who takes them to Coates and shows them what he does to the freaks who oppose Caine. He traps their hands in cement bricks to prevent them using their powers. He "plasters" the gang but Astrid persuades Little Pete to make the cement disappear completely by attempting to smash his GameBoy with her plastered hands. A brief fight takes place and Sam shoots off Drake's arm. Sam and the gang, along with the victims of Caine and Drake's evil "plastering" return to town where they attempt to organize the townies to fight Caine. Drake arrives at Lana's and says he wants her to heal his arm. They drive off but the coyotes arrive. The coyotes mutilate Orc, nearly killing him. The coyotes take Lana and Drake to the Darkness which uses Lana's power to give Drake a new arm, shaped like a long red python which he can use as a deadly whip, and he is raging for revenge. Caine attacks the town with the help of the coyotes and attempts to use the children in the day care as hostages. This is averted when one of the freaks, Taylor, teleports into the center of the room and throws hamburgers in the air. This distracts the coyotes long enough for Dekka (a mutant who can suspend gravity in certain areas) and several others to rescue the children. Caine then attacks the town center and damages the church considerably. There is a battle between the townies and the Coates kids, who also have the help of the coyotes. Drake is prevented from joining the battle by a newly mutated Orc who has doubled in size and his injuries (all of his body apart from a small patch of his cheek) are covered in a hard substance that looks like wet gravel. He attacks Drake because Drake ordered him to attack a freak who later died of her injuries (Bette). He thinks the gravel is God's punishment for him. Sam and Caine fight in the town square and Sam successfully burns Caine's side. Sam then poofs because Caine waited for their birthday to attack. He is confronted by his mother who tells him to take her hand. Caine then poofs as well and joins Sam and their 'mother'. Caine knows that it is actually a monster due to an experiment he did earlier and refuses. Sam refuses as well, even though he does not know what Caine does, and their mother is revealed as a hideous and bloodthirsty creature. They pop back into reality and Caine retreats from the town. Somewhere out in the local desert, Caine follows Pack Leader to the mine - and to the Darkness. List of Poofs *Mr. Trentlake *Josh *Constance Temple *Abana Baidoo *Zane Sperry *Grandpa Luke *Anna *Emma *Andrew *Benno *Every other resident over the age of 15 in Perdido Beach List of Deaths *Unnamed babies left in unattended house *Unnamed children in Thanksgiving Battle *Hermit Jim *Tanner *Bette *by Nick External links * Category:Books Category:Real World Category:FAYZ